fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Morton Koopa Jr.
Morton Koopa Junior, also written at Morton Koopa Jr., is one of the Koopalings, the third-oldest out of nine , and one of King Koopa's ten sons. Appearance Morton is quite unique in feature to his six brothers and sister, including his brown skin and black shell. He also has a special, grey star-shaped birthmark on the left side of his face. Personality Morton in other games he is talk-active. However, when he is very obnoxious, but only when he sees Captain Syrup, though this could be because he harbors hatred against her for what she did. Sometimes, he is shown to have a short-temper. He prefers to be around Larry, Ludwig, and Wendy. Game Appearances Behind the Wheel Morton Sr. appears as a default playable character in the racing game Bowser's Castle Racing. Stats *'Weight:' 64% *'Driving Skill:' 29% *'Item Power:' 50% *'Speed:' 43% Game's Description The Prince Morton Kooopa II is one of the sons of Bowser. It is very fond of one of his older brothers: Roy, because of their similar size, unfortunately the last one does not treat it with much respect, also because, um... Morton speaks a little too much. Singalong Down Under! Morton Jr. made his debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Down Under! where he was an unlockable character to unlock him you had to sing all of the Shannon Noll, Guy Sebastian, Ricki Lee Coulter and Young Diva songs at least once. Tarzan's Mortal Enemy In New Super Mario Bros YoYo Games, Morton Jr. captivates World 3: Poisoned Jungle. His minions are Jungle Chomp, Petey Piranha, and the Whomp King. Here are his relations with other Koopalings, as stated by Risen: *Lavora: Morton is good at playing guitar; he took lessons from her *Ludwig: Morton keeps asking him who his mother looks like; Ludwig forgot. *Lemmy: Lemmy is Morton's "Teddy Bear" *Roy: They hang out with Risen. A LOT. *Iggy: Morton abuses his inventions. *Wendy: Morton finds her cute, yet annoying. *Risen: Best friends *Jackson: Morton is often punched by him after talking too much. *Larry: Best friends *Harley: They don't see eye to eye with each other. *Bowser Jr.: Morton begs to use his Koopa Klown Car. Super Mario and the Glowing Diamond Morton Koopa Jr. reappeared along with the rest of the Koopalings in Super Mario and the Glowing Diamond. He serves as the guardian of World 2: Sea of Sand. In battle, Morton Koopa Jr. would walk around, climb up walls and will even try to land on Yoshi. When he falls from the ceiling, the ground will shake, briefly stunning Yoshi if he doesn't jump in time. After 3 jumps, the key to World 3: Sparkle Ocean or World 4: Toxic Forest will open and Mario will be saved and will be playable. Lets-a-go, Mario Ludwig Von Koopa reappears along with the other 6 Koopalings as the bosses of the Nostalgia Area in Lets-a-go, Mario. Like the others, he can breathe fire. Like Ludwig and Roy, he can also cause earthquakes when landing from a jump. Like in the beta of Super Princess Peach, he can spit spiked balls and inflate like a balloon to float upwards. After a bit, there is a crashing sound, which causes a bunch of debris. Then, Morton falls from the sky, similar to a Thwomp, which causes several shockwaves. His personal minions are Thwomps, Thwimps, Whomps, and Spikes. He reappears with the other 6 Koopalings in HURRY UP! in the last part of the stage, again as a boss. He is the third Koopaling to fall off of the Koopa Clown Car. There, he attacks by throwing spiked balls. Like his brothers and sister, he falls off after he is hit by one of his own projectiles after it was reflected by Tornado Mario. This is more difficult though, due to the fact that the spiked balls need to be reflected while they are in midair. Newer Super Mario Bros U Morton reappeared in this game, as the boss of the world 1: Mushroom Way. Super Mario and the 8 Elemental Crystals Morton reappears in this game as the boss of Morton's Vine-Swing Castle, in World 3: Swampy-Branch Jungle. Trivia *Morton Koopa Jr. is named after his late grandfather, Bowser's father, Morton Koopa Sr. Gallery File:MortonNSMBU.png Morton_Koopa_Jr_3D.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. Wii Image:Morton_Koopa_Jr.gif Baby Morton.png|Baby Morton Morton Jr. SSBB.jpg|Morton Jr. in Super Smash Bros.: Battle! Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Koopalings Category:Koopas Category:Mario Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Bosses Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Super Bowser Bros. Category:The Bowser Show Category:Powerhouses Category:Koopa Troop Category:Reptiles Category:Mario Bosses Category:Villains Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Royalty Category:Sons Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Mario Kart 8: All Hills/Story Mode Bosses Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Mario Kart Machinima